


Happier

by PlayfulPanda (playfulpanda)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I take tears as tips, Serious Injuries, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfulpanda/pseuds/PlayfulPanda
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon from jo.kinghazard off of TikTok. Fic based off the song Happier by Ed Sheeran. For the most feels, I would suggest reading while listing to the song.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Mystic Messanger fic and might be ooc. Just wanted to write something for the birthday boy.

_There she was, walking down the aisle in her white gown. She looked like a princess with her train not ending for what seems like miles. It’s exactly what she wanted and no price was too much for MC to get her dream dress. We are surrounded by our best friends and people I would lay my life on the line for. This isn’t the space station that I always pictured but all that matters is after today she will be called wife. The veil covered her face but she radiates happiness in a way that is so contagious you can’t help but smile. Which is why I am smiling even though it's the saddest day of my life._

_She is not going to be called my wife, but Jumin’s wife after this ceremony. Every step she takes closer to us I feel closer to my whole world ending. I love her so much but in the end, I pushed her towards him. Which is for the best, she looks happier with him. Her smiles when she is with him are twice as wide as ours so I know this is what’s for the best._

_Right now is the time to say something, stop this wedding, and be the main character in my own life. Finally, get the girl and live happily ever after. The sad part is I don’t deserve any of that. I don’t deserve to be happy, I don’t deserve to be loved and I especially don’t deserve to have MC’s love. Everyone tells me one day I’ll have what they have but I know I will never feel that happiness again. It was taken from me as soon as I saw in Jumin’s search history engagement rings. It was that moment I froze and what was really just minutes felt like hours knowing I could have changed the outcome._

_The vows are beautiful, both professing how much they love each other in front of everyone who means the world to them. The only thing that snaps me back to reality is hearing him say_ “I do.” _It causes my stomach to turn but at least on the outside, I can fake some happiness._

_Here is the moment where she says those dreaded words. I’m pleading hoping she can read my mind and say “no” but that’s not realistic. Her mouth is opening but for a split second, it seems as though she looked at me. Maybe hoping I would prevent her from saying those words that will bind her with another man, not just any man but a fellow RFA member. It’s funny how love could make reality and fiction intertwined so I see what I want to see. There is no reason she would look at me when the man of her dreams is holding her hands._

“I do, I take Jumin Han to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

_The cheers were to be expected but I was stunned, she went through with it. I’m trying not to take it personal but it hurts. So I do what any heartbroken guy would and cheer louder than anyone. Putting on a show even Zen would be impressed by._

_MC glances at me before she’s running down the aisle and I pray my smile hides the truth. That we both know I was happier with her._

_The reception is fancy just like Jumin wanted it to be. I can’t help but wonder if this is what she wanted. I want to believe I know her better than anyone but I have no right to say that while she’s dancing with her husband. I think now's the time for a drink or two._

_Hours of watching her and imagining she’s watching me the party is finally over. My empty cups mock me but there are only two so I feel fine. I just needed something to numb the pain even for a moment. My feet are dragging me towards her, she’s thanking the guest for coming while her husband is somewhere else. Looking proper just as Jumin must have taught her. When I finally reach her all I could muster is,_

“You look happier, you do. I knew one day you’d find the one for you.” whispering in her ear so only we can have this moment together. Before she can say one of these generic thank yous I leave. Not able to handle her words because I’m already so close to falling apart.

_The drive home is filled with all the memories of how I treated her. I shouldn’t have yelled, I should have made time for her, I should have told her how I felt instead of letting her walk out that door into another man’s arms. Hurting her will forever be my biggest regret and now I suffer alone still in love with MC. I want her, no I need her but it’s too late._

_The tears slowly pour down and it’s making it harder to see the road. Each twist and turn lures me to speed up just a bit. It calls me to forget about this life and just see what will happen if I drive off. I close my eyes for just a moment._

_A loud honk and a blinding light shock me up and I slam the brakes. I was a second from going off the road, luckily a car passed by and alerted me up. My hands are trembling as I look out to see across the cliff that I could have fallen over._

_That was too close of a call, but I’m so close to home. I can’t be a bother to anyone and I just want to be alone. Wiping the tears I feel the streak they left on my face reminding me of why I feel this way. Why I deserve to feel this way._

_Starting to drive again I quickly fall into the same situation. Wanting to speed up, listening to the voice inside my head that is telling me to just go a little faster, close my eyes and it will all be fine._

_This time there was no warning, n honking nobody to save me from myself. Before I knew it I opened my eyes to see I’m falling. Down, down, down in darkness. What only takes a few seconds feels like I’m going in slow motion. Images of her are all that passes through my mind, from the moment she entered that apartment to her looking so beautiful in her wedding dress. I don’t think this time I get to be around a day longer because images of MC flashed before my eyes. And I know she was my whole life. MC please know that I will forever love you to the moon and back. You can’t hear me or help me this time but that’s okay because I know he’ll take care of you. I’m sorry I’m saying this all too late but just know if I had the chance to start over…_

**It all fades to darkness as the car crashes. One loud noise then there was only silence, just like his thoughts.**

**A few hours later 707 was found when he didn’t appear in any chat rooms and was not answering any phone calls. MC and Jumin were on their honeymoon where they promised each other no phones so they were unaware of what was happening back home.**

_I can hear the voices of my friends but my eyes won’t open. My body feels like everything is broken and no matter how hard I try to move no toes will wiggle or fingers will lift._

_Yoosung cries next to me and it sounds like Zen is comforting him. I can make out Jaehee’s voice but it sounds like she is talking to someone, probably on the phone._

_The only voice I want to hear is not here. She’s off doing who knows what with Jumin. Gosh, he already has my precious Elly he didn’t have to take MC as well. I shouldn’t be thinking this way but while I’m here this is all that comes across my mind. All my thoughts while Yoosung cries._

**A week passes, MC and Jumin are back. They immediately rush to the hospital where Seven still lays in a coma unable to move.**

**Jumin goes in but doesn’t stay long. Telling his wife that they need him but he’ll be back shortly. MC says goodbye and goes to take a seat next to the unconscious man. She runs her fingers through his red locks as tears slide down her face.**

“Luciel, what have you gotten yourself into? I was gone for less than a week.” She hiccuped through the sobs as she tried to talk to him. “You really can’t do anything with me huh?”

MC holds his hand, sighing at the familiar way they intertwine. “ Why? If this was going to happen I would have…”

Taking a moment to compose herself MC takes a deep breath. Afraid of what she’s about to say. “I would have never married another, I prayed at the wedding you would have stopped it but you smiled so wide. I looked at you right before I said those words but I could only see happiness.

Don’t you see, it’s always been you. It will forever be you. Why don’t you understand,” she puts her head on the crook of his neck not caring about the tears that fall from her face. Only wanting to be close to him once again. Pausing she looks at his face and kisses his cheek. “ I was happier with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the few weeks that 707 was in the hospital, MC went to visit him each and every day. She would go and spend hours just talking to him hoping for a response, at a lot of the time she cried promising him the world and the moon if he just woke up but nothing would happen.

MC tried bribing him saying she would buy him all the honey flavored chips he wanted, along with Dr. Pepper. She promised to sneak him in to play with Elly when Jumin was at work but still no reaction. It wasn’t until she said one promise that she saw his finger move but that was all for weeks.

It wasn’t until the faithful day as soon as she left for the night he awoke. They ran tests and once he was deemed healthy enough to leave he was signed off. The only issue is he heard every word MC said and the week she came to see him that conversion had a permanent spot in his head. He didn’t know how to approach her again, if she would bring it up or if that promise she made to him when he was unconscious remained valid. He figured he had some time and Jaehee would be waiting to pick him up but lucky him it was the one member he was hoping to avoid.

“Seven!” She screamed rushing over to take the wheelchair from the nurse.

“MC,” he said with a trembling voice, “what are you doing here? I thought Jaehee was going to pick me up?”

_This was exactly what I needed, to face her right now. She has bags under her eyes and looks pale. I manage to hurt her even when I have no control over my actions. How could she even say those words to me, this is not what happiness looks like. I’m just going to pretend I couldn’t hear anything when I was unconscious, that’s a good plan! Then she can go back with her husband and I can go back to making jokes to cope with my sadness. Perfect solution._

“No silly, how could I let that happen? I missed you too much.”

Turning to look at her was a priceless moment. The smile she gave could melt an ice cube with how warm it felt. Even when exhausted she still tries her best to make me feel worth it. That I mean something.

“I missed you too MC, I missed you too.”

She pushed the chair humming a soft upbeat toon until we reached a small car that looked like it was made for children.

“Wait, what is this? Does Jumin hate you??? Do I need to go lecture him on the importance of a good car? Why are you driving?”

She laughed at his over the top reaction, “Relax, this was my car before joining the RFA, yeah it’s a bit of a fixer upper but it’s something that’s mine. It’s also what's taking you home today so be nice to Eugene.”

“Pfft, could you have picked a lamer name? Well, guess that makes sense for how the car looks.”

“Hey! What happened to be nice?” She playful hits his shoulder only to receive Seven grabbing his shoulder and wincing.

“No please, I’m just a poor man who was just released from the hospital. Have some mercy on my poor fragile body.” Still gripping his shoulder with one hand he uses the other to pretend to faint. “These bones can’t take it anymore. MC I think that was the nail to the coffin, I’m dying. Tell my babies I loved them.”

Her laughter is what makes everything seem like it’s going to be okay. That each day I’m going to live and have feelings other than sadness. Then reality hits me over the head and I remember she’s married, married to Jumin. We somehow manage to get in this death trap that I’m ashamed to be in but the view of her driving singing along to her good time playlist is priceless.

“You know I’m surprised a car this old even has an aux cord, thought it would only play a cassette.”

_The way her noses scrunches up at my insult makes me smirk. God, how can someone so perfect be in my life?_

“And I thought your mouth would finally be tired of trying to be funny but here we are.” She smirked right back at him, careful to not take her eyes off the road. “But seriously, there is something I need to ask you about.”

_Oh no, here it comes. She’s gonna ask about either the day of the crash, my comment at the wedding, or even if I heard her. Just stay calm, don’t give anything away._

“Yes I could hear everything you said when I was in the coma!” he blurted out the words before his mind could comprehend what he just admitted. “I-uh no I mean I could not hear what you or anything else might have said…”

MC opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. “I was just gonna ask if you felt yourself use the restroom when in a coma.”

“Oh, umm”

“But this is so much worse.” She starts taking short rapid breaths moving the car to the side of the road. “Seven,” she musers out between breaths, “please tell me, that was, a joke.”

“Yes of course! It’s not like I know you are still in love with me and that’s all I’ve been thinking about for the past weeks. Definitely not that promise you made if I ever woke up and whether or not you will actually keep it.” he gives his own nervous laugh, internally crying at how MC manages to break him without the slightest help. “No, what would ever give me that idea, it was one big unfunny joke. Hahaha, see very funny.”

She froze, only blinking and very slow breathing. Not looking at him only at the road ahead while her hands gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles started turning white.

_I finally did it, I broke her and not in the way I really wanted to. This is great, why couldn’t I keep this secret? I’m usually so good at hiding the truth._

“MC,” he reaches over to put his hand over hers. “Please, it’s going to be okay. You’re fine we are all okay. Please talk to me, say anything.”

She murmurs something, “Huh? Uh if you could speak up just a smidge I would appreciate it.”

“I said, how could I have been so stupid?” She finally looked at him with eyes on the brink of tears. “You know how I feel, you always knew but instead I just made a bigger fool of myself. I’m married! I shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

“Why, why did you marry him then? If you felt that way, why would you have married another person?” His hand still on hers, holding it tighter desperate for any answer on why not him.

“You told me to leave and pushed me away. Ignored all my messages and never picked up the phone. Seven you broke up with me, I begged you to let me stay in your life but you said no. So I left because I couldn’t deal with my _soulmate_ not wanting me.”

“I thought Jumin was your soulmate?”

“How convenient you only manage to respond to that. I never said that not even in my vows. I know my own feelings. What I could never figure out was if you felt the same way. I can’t live not knowing and when I saw you in that hospital bed. That was the worst moment of my life because I thought I was going to lose you.”

He leans over thinking about everything she had said. No words are spoken but he wipes the tears from her face, then kisses her head. Kisses her nose, and then her cheek lingering there for an extra moment.

“I love you to the moon,” he whispered against her cheek.

“And back,” completing their phrase.

**Epilogue**

_It’s been a few years since the accident and what seemed like an end to me was actually a start to true happiness. She kept the first part of her promise, leaving Jumin and as I look over I know soon she'll keep the second part._

“I still don’t see how your baby is better than Eugene. He could have brought us to the move and even make the drive back home!”

He chuckles that after all these years she still tries to defend that lemon. Something never changes and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Yeah, but home is not where I am headed, so sit back and enjoy the view featuring the one and only 707!” With a playful wink that earns a laugh, he starts driving up a cliff until they have a view of the city.

It was a clear night with what seems like billions of stars in the sky. The moon shines above providing enough light for Seven to see the way Mc’s eyes light up admiring the view. He puts his hand on her thigh moving his thumb in a circular motion. A small way to feel closer to her while they stare into the night.

“It’s been a while since you made that promise.”

“Hmm?” She turns to him acting puzzled, “why good sir I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Really?” He gives her a big cheshire grin knowing she was messing with him. “Well, I guess I will have to die an unwed woman, oh poor me. I’m getting past my prime age and now nobody would take me.”

“Fine, I guess we can’t let you go to waste. Saeyoung Choi, would you do me the honor of being my partner for the rest of my life?”

“What not even a ring? MC I’m afraid if you want all this goodness,” he points to himself looking offended, “ you’re going to need to put in more effort.”

“I think I’m going to need an example from the defender of justice himself on what exactly a proper proposal looks like.”

“Your question has been received and answered, if you would take a step outside I think you can get a good idea.”

Unlocking the door he waits to see how long it would take her to realize what he said. The look on MC’s face was priceless as she scurried to exit the car. “What did you do?”

Next to the car was a path of lanterns leading into the forest. She stops to wait for Seven as he slowly walks towards her. Moving at a painful pace where he pretends to be lagging moving one frame per second. Until she’s finally had enough and goes over to grab his arm and drag him.

“Woah what’s the rush MC?” Chuckling at how his tiny partner so easily pulls him towards on the path. “What if this isn’t for you and you walk into another couple right now? I heard this is where a serial killer lives and likes to spook lovers. Maybe we should turn back?”

Not listening to him she quickens the pace until she sees her destination. It was a picnic blanket with paper lanterns in the shape of planets hanging from the surrounding trees. Electric candles on the ground which is covered with rose petals. Then their song “Fly me to the moon” starts playing and MC is in tears.

“What no, I-I didn’t want to make you cry,” As soon he saw the tears Seven panics and hugs her. Patting her head in an attempt to make her feel better. “I’m so sorry-”

She cuts him off with a kiss, smiling against his lips. “No dummy, this is perfect. Absolutely perfect.” leaning her head against his chest she starts slow dancing to the music slowing down the tears and listening to his heart beat going 100 miles per minute.

As the song comes to an end Seven gets down on one knee, “I know I’ve hurt you more than anyone’s ever hurt you before. I’ve made you cry and broke your heart in ways I never wanted it to break but you’re here. On the day of your wedding I was at a low point but no matter what you were always there. You make each day worth waking up and are my whole universe. You make me happier than I’ve ever been and I can’t wait to call you my wife and get married at the space station. So MC,” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. Taking a breath he pulls open it and smiles at her, “will you forever love me to the moon?”

“To the moon and back.” Nodding she gives him her hand to put the ring on where she peppers his face with kisses. “I love you Saeyoung and I can’t wait to keep my promise of marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
